1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid-jet head and a liquid-jet apparatus that jet a liquid from nozzle orifices, and particularly relates to an inkjet recording head and an inkjet recording apparatus that eject ink as the liquid.
2. Related Art
A liquid-jet head includes: a plurality of individual passages communicating with nozzle orifices; and a manifold communicating with the individual passages. After a liquid is filled into the inside from the manifold to the nozzle orifices, a pressure generator such as a piezoelectric actuator provided in each of the individual passages generates pressure change in the liquid inside the individual passage to jet the liquid from the nozzle orifice.
In the case of such a liquid-jet head, a suction cap is brought into contact with a liquid-jetting face in which the nozzle orifices are open, and cleaning is performed by using the suction cap to discharge the ink inside the individual passages and the manifold through the nozzle orifices to the outside.
However, when a cap member is brought into contact with the liquid-jetting face in a region where the manifold is provided in the liquid-jet head, this brings about a problem that a sealing member, such as a nozzle plate, that seals the liquid-jetting face side of the manifold is deformed.
For this reason, a liquid-jet head in which a cap member is configured to be brought into contact with a liquid-jetting face on an outer side of a manifold has been proposed (see for example JP-A-2006-198812)
However, when the cap member is configured to be brought into contact with the liquid-jetting face on the outer side of the manifold as in JP-A-2006-198812, there is a problem that the cap member is increased in size and also the liquid-jet head is increased in size.